Mission: Anger Management Class
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Tsunade decides to send Team Seven-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai-to Anger Management Classes. Chaos ensues. Team 7 fic, NaruSakuSasuSai, Team Gai. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. -waves hand furiously- I am back.**

**I wrote this new fic-oneshot-thing to relieve stress about my other fics.**

**I am SO FRICKIN' stressed.**

**ARFGH!**

**Enh.**

**-coughs- Anyways...this is about Team seven and sorta-Team-Gai-ish in an Anger Management class.**

**...Yeah, u can see where i'm going with this.**

**Er...**

**that's about it, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I.Own.Nothing.I.Own.Nothing.I.Own.Nothing.I.Own.Nothing.I.Own.NothingYUPPERS!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Mission: Anger Management Class**_

Twitch, twitch.

…Oh, HELL NO!

Tsunade waited patiently for the four teens in front of her to react.

To no surprise, the loud-mouthed blond didn't disappoint.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

"Naruto, calm down," Tsunade said, rubbing her temples. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"No-you-can't-I-won't-YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The blond screamed.

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Emo bastard. Dickless. Hag. Shut up, Tsunade's trying to talk."

_PUNCH! _"GO TO HELL, SAI!"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples some more. "Naruto. Sakura. Sai. Sasuke. This is a mission. You can't back out…Sakura here take this," She flapped a brochure towards the only girl in the room. The pink-haired female took it. "Now…you three are taking Anger Management courses. TOGETHER. Because you all are incompetent and can't stand each other-well, that's not true, you can, you just fight your way to it. I can't have this. Save the fighting for actual missions…and get along normally. Go. Your first class is in fifteen minutes. Get out, get out," The blonde haired sannin shooed the four teens out of her office.

As soon as they were gone she grabbed a bottle of sake.

_Ugh and I didn't even add Kakashi in…_

* * *

**Sakura.**

Sakura sighed, trying to block out Naruto's rant about how unfair Tsunade was being.

"Naruto if you don't shut up I will hurt you."

"Y'know, hag, this is exactly why we're in this predicament to begin with," Sai said coolly.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know a big word like predicament,' Sakura said just as coolly. "C'mon, guys, we're here."

"Ah, but Sakura-chan, can't we ski-"

"Naruto shut up."

Ah, silence is golden.

Sakura pushed open the door to see…

"Neji? Tenten? Bushy-brows? What the HELL are you guys doing here?" Naruto blurted.

"MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Sakura winced. "Er, hello, Lee."

Sasuke smirked. "Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai,' Tenten smiled, grabbing the back of Lee's spandex and dragging him back down into a seat. "Tsunade decided we needed…some…_help._"

Sakura grimaced. "Same here."

"Ah."

Sakura sat down besides Tenten, Sasuke next to her, Naruto next to him, and Sai at the end of the line of chairs, pulling out a drawing pad from who knows where.

…_Ok than._

Sakura crossed her legs and folded her arms, a charming smile flashing across her face as the door opened.

She'd do anything possible to get herself out of this.

"You are Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Sai, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha?" The man who'd come out asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. When they all nodded, he smiled brightly. "Good. I'm Hennan, and I'll be your director for this class."

_Oh joy._

* * *

**Hennan.**

Hennan straightened, smiling brightly at them all.

_First test…see how they respond…_

The pink-haired female and the brown-haired female smiled. The long brown-haired male grunted. As did the black-haired male with hair sticking up like a chicken's butt. The one with a drawing pad flashed him a fake smile, and the black-haired one wearing green spandex flashed him a thousand megawatt smile, giving him the thumbs up. And, last but not least, the blond haired one grinned from ear to ear.

…_Ooookay…_

Hennan made some notes on his clipboard. "Now, if everyone will pull their chairs into a circle…" He sat down, motioning them all forward.

"Okay…we'll start with a simple introduction. You may all know each other, but I don't know you. Say your name, what you like…those things. So…you, start first,' He motioned towards the black-haired one with green spandex.

"OH! IT IS SO YOUTHFUL TO GO FIRST!" He screamed.

Hennan sweatdropped.

"MY YOUTHFUL NAME IS ROCK LEE! I ENJOY YOUTHFUL TRAINING, BEING WITH YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI, AND BEING YOUTHFUL!!"

…

"Er…OK than."

"Hnn, I'm Neji Hyuuga, I also enjoy training. I hate my clan."

Silence.

_Yup, this kid is definitely in the right place…_

"Hi! I'm Tenten, I enjoy training, hanging out with my friends-"

_Well this one's somewhat normal_, Hennan mused.

"-and weapons!"

_Or…not…_

"HI I'M NARUTO I LIKE RAMEN, BEING WITH MY FRIENDS, AND TRAINING! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

…_He's definitely a cause of anger in his group…_

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm a medic, I like…healing people, reading, being with my friends, and…" She frowned, and then her eyes lit up. "Eating with my friends!"

"Hnn. Sasuke Uchiha…I like tomatoes and training. I hate the dobe sitting next to me."

"GO TO HELL TEME!"

"Make me, dobe."

"argh! I HATE YOUR ATTITUDE, TEME!"

"Tch."

Hennan blinked.

_This will take a while…_

**

* * *

**

Sasuke

He smirked as he watched the blond next to him go nuts. Sakura gently nudged him. "Sasuke…" She sighed. "Naruto, enough. Hennan-san is waiting to continue."

Hennan smiled brightly at the young female. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Your welcome," She smiled back, and Sasuke felt a growl rise in the back of his throat.

Naruto looked about ready to pounce on Hennan and take him out. So did Sai.

"Anyways…you, your last," Hennan pointed to Sai.

"I'm Sai, I like painting and drawing…"

"Well," Hennan smiled. "Good. Now, have any of you ever been to an anger management class before."

Silence. Sasuke silently cursed in the back of his mind, before raising his hand. "Aa."

Hennan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Eh, teme? You went to an anger management class? When? Where? With who?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'd rather not talk about it, dobe."

"Eh? But teme-"

"Naruto, shut up," Sakura interjected. "It's obvious that he went to one when he was…gone…"

A tense silence rained over the four of them. Even Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked solemn.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

And that was that. Sasuke looked back at Hennan. "No, I wouldn't like to talk about it."

"OK. Well…we're all here today to talk about your anger problems. So, I would like us to all…_identify_ what gets you angry. What's the source or your anger."

Silence.

"Ah? No volunteers…hmmm…' Hennan looked back and forth between the seven teens.

Sasuke snorted, and then looked towards the blond sitting next to him. "The dobe."

"AGH! SHUT UP TEME! I'M NOT A DOBE!"

"Really? You could've fooled me," Sasuke replied easily.

Sakura looked pissed. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU TWO!"

Hennan sweatdropped, walked up to the whiteboard, and began to write.

_Sasuke__:_

_Main Causes Of Anger: Naruto, _

_Causes Anger: To Naruto, to Sakura_

_Sakura:_

_Main Causes Of Anger: Sasuke, Naruto_

_Causes Anger: _

_Lee:_

_Main Causes Of Anger:_

_Causes Anger: _

_Neji:_

_Main Causes Of Anger:_

_Causes Anger:_

_Tenten:_

_Main Causes Of Anger:_

_Causes Anger:_

_Naruto:_

_Main Causes Of Anger: Sasuke, _

_Causes Anger:_

_Sai:_

_Main Causes Of Anger:_

_Causes Anger: _

**

* * *

**

Hennan.

Hennan turned around to face his newest clients. "This is a chart of all the things you do to cause anger and what causes you to get angry."

"Erm, excuse me?" Sai said, raising his hand. "I don't have anger issues. It's dickless, hag, and emo bastard that have anger in my group."

"SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

And Hennan began to learn the main cause of Team seven's anger.

_Namely, Sai._

Sakura blew up in the artist's face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, SAI?? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!"

"Sakura be quiet," Sasuke sighed.

'Your annoying,' She snarled.

"I'm annoying?? YOUR ANNOYING!"

"GO TO HELL UCHIHA!"

"Psshaw, you wish."

"TEME STOP BEING MEAN TO SAKURA!"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

"But-Sakura-chan-"

"YOU KNOW, I REALLY WISH I COULD SLAM BOTH OF YOUR HEADS TOGETHER, AND THEN THROW YOU INTO HOKAGE MOUNTAIN SOMETIMES!" Sakura screamed.

"Calm down, ugly. You're the reason we're here in the first place."

"OH? WELL, WHO IS IT THAT CAUSES ME TO GET MAD? OH, THAT'S RIGHT! THE THREE OF YOU! BECAUSE…BECAUSE…YOU'RE HORRIBLE! AND YOU LOVE WATCHING ME SUFFER!"

'Now, hold on Sakura-chan…"

"YOU'RE PLANNING TO KILL ME ONE DAY! DRAG ME BEHIND THE GUARD TOWER AND MAKE ME DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH, I BET! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU THREE ARE CONSPIRING TO KILL ME! WELL I WON'T LET YOU!"

"…Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at the youngest Uchiha and stood up, hands on her hips.

"NO! NO I AM NOT DONE! UCHIHA YOU ARE THE WORST TEAMMATE TO EVER POSSIBLY HAVE-EXCEPT SAI-YOU DON'T DO TEAMWORK-YOU PUT US DOWN-YOU DON'T CARE FOR US AT ALL-AND I JUST WANT TO RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND FEED THEM TO GOATS! OR CHOUJI! YEAH, CHOUJI!!"

Sasuke, fed up with Sakura's ranting, sighed, grabbed the back of her shirt, and pulled her down back into the seat.

"Shut. Up. Haruno," He growled.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you're annoying everyone in this room."

Sakura pouted.

Hennan sweatdropped.

_Oh, dear Kami…help me through my sessions with these clients…_

**

* * *

**

Tenten.

It took all the weapon mistress had to do nothing else but stare at the four bickering ninjas that made up Team seven. The three Legendary sannin's apprentices and an ex-ANBU root member reduced to a pile of little arguers?

She'd never thought she'd see the day.

The counselor looked like he was going to have a seizure.

_Poor man, _She sympatheized.

"Uchiha…Haruno…Uzumaki…Sai…I think you should let our counselor speak," Neji said softly from his spot next to Tenten.

As the three males and one female quieted down, Hennan flashed a grateful smile at the Hyuuga. Neji just nodded in response.

"Anyways…as I was saying…you all have cause and effects. Our time is almost up, so I would like to, before you leave, tell you your homework until we meet tomorrow."

'WHAAAAT? WE HAVE HOMEWORK??"

"Naruto, be quiet," Sakura chided the blond ninja.

Naruto mumbled a few incoherent things under his breath before subsiding.

"Ahem," hennan said. "Like I said, you have homework. I want you to list at LEAST a hundred things that get you stressed or angry. We will work with them next time you come to class. You are dismissed."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Hennan gracefully rose from his chair before walking into a door marked STAFF ONLY.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Sakura turned to Tenten.

"You know, he was really cute."

**

* * *

**

Sakura.

She growled as Sasuke finally let go of her arm, glancing around, making sure nobody they knew was there.

"What the HELL was that for, you ass?' She screamed at him.

Sasuke folded his arms. "You. Are. Ours," He growled.

Naruto nodded franticly, and Sai looked up from his painting to give a warning look.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What_ever_. I'm going home. And, _no, _Sasuke, you three _cannot come over_."

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

"I said no, Naruto. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sakura said, turning around and walking off down the street.

Silence.

"You guys want to come over to my house…?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe."

"OW, TEME, THAT HURT!"

"Emo bastard probably meant it to, dickless."

"Sai…"

"SAI….I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I MEAN, WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sasuke snorted.

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Make me, dobe."

"ARGH!"

_Note to self, _Sakura thought as she walked homewards, hearing the three males on her team scream at each other, _tell Tsunade that she shouldn't have made us take Anger management classes…they only made things worse._

The pink-haired girl smiled, though, because she wouldn't have it any other way.

**

* * *

**

Neji.

Silence reigned as the three of them walked towards the training grounds and their sensei.

"You know," Tenten said, looking at Neji. "I really don't think we should ever complain about Lee again. There's NO way I would want to be on Team seven."

Neji thought for a few seconds on this.

"Hnn. I suppose you're right," He replied emotionlessly.

"OH, MY YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL TEAM! I WOULD YOUTHFULLY GO TO THE UNYOUTHFUL ENDS OF THE YOUTHFUL EARTH FOR YOU YOUTHFUL TWO!!"

Tenten sweatdropped. "Um, thanks, Lee. Me…too…"

"Hnn," Neji said. Tenten sweatdropped again, and Lee started ranting on about youth again.

_Oh joy._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Ah youth is wonderful.**

**Review please.**

**No flames.**

**RAWR.**

**Oh, and I'm probably going to do some other sequel/prequel stuff for _Mission: Anger Management_ because this was fun.**

**Plus, I want to haress Sasuke in his previous Anger management course...**

**...Which was with...**

**TEAM HEBI!**

**Becuz they're kewl...'cept Karin. I don't like Karin.**

**SHE.**

**SHOULD.**

**DIE!**

**Anyways, I'm done rambling.**

**Ja ne,**

**MaybelleTheRAWRDragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I caved and wrote another chapter of this.**

**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. -points at random reader-**

**Reviewers, thank u, one and all... Rakero-chan (sadly she didn't...sob sob), xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox (gald u liked it, yes there was.../is), kyo12591 (did so, hope u like this chappie), 0animelover0 (OK, OK, don't kill yourself, sheesh. go drink something cold...and relax. Yes, I wrote more. Don't hyperventilate. Or glomp me. Or...um...i can't think of anything else...uh yeah...), KoolBrunetter06 (OKie dokie...YEAH U WEREN'T DEMANDING...props for you. -claps-), SakuraUchiha14 (hw will appear in flashbacks during the sequel...YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL...u can all fall over now), keiko-uchiha (AW SO PROPER... OK, just for you (sequel will probably have more chapters. This shall remain a twoshot) since u asked so nicley...FUCK I CAN'T SPELL...), PieciesHateScorpios (...interesting name... -is a piecies- anyways, enuff 'bout that...glad u liked it), waveblader213 (-nothing 2 say-), xBrokenxDreamsx (sequel comes after second chappie, that is the way things go...WILL DO!), Juniper11 (yes i can. yes there is...ALL SHALL BE REVEALED WHEN THE SEQUEL COMES OUT...until then u will just have 2 wait), BeautifulMoonLitRose (ZOMG...wait y r we doing this? i am confused-er-ly...). THANK U, U ARE ALL AMAZING...once more i cannot spell FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGEEEEEEEE.**

**cough cough**

**Disclaimer: ...youthinkIownnaruto?hahaYEAHRIGHTyoumustbeoutofyourmind...wowiamreallyhyperHYPER...imaynotownnarutobutidoownhennan,that'sgoodenoughforme!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Mission: Anger Management Class**_

**Sakura.**

The pink-haired female closed her apartment door behind her and walked down the steps.

There had been several more anger management sessions since the first, chaotic one. They were beginning to actually calm down and focus.

The second session had been in two parts. Tenten, Neji, and Lee had gone in first. Hennan had expanded the session so that both teams got exactly an hour every session.

Hennan had made the executive decision that, since they were all doing so well, they would have one big great session again.

'_Here you go Hennan!" Naruto had chirped during their second session, handing over his homework. The rest of the team handed theirs over, too, and the four sat down._

_Hennan put his fingertips together. "Now…I have decided to let you talk, each, one by one to get all your emotions and feelings out. This is the first step to a healthy relationship."_

_Sakura almost froze. Did he know…??_

_No. There was no way that could happen. They kept it a secret._

"…_So, Sakura, you're first."_

Ugh, that had been horrible, when she had been on put on the spot like that. At first, she had kept to very recent stuff-

"_-And they all think they're better then we just because they are guys and I'm a girl-"_

-but she began to move on to more, er, touchy subjects-

"_He left me on a freakin' bench! A BENCH!"_

"_Sakura, that was so-"_

"_SHUT UP UCHIHA! DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"_

'_Sakura-chan…"_

'_Ugly, calm down."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SAI? I'M PERFECTLY CALM!"_

-and then things just went to pure chaotic-ness.

"_I want to kill them…tear apart their bodies piece by piece and hide it away! BECAUSE THEM ALL SUCK!!'_

"_Sakura-chan-"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE NARUTO!!"_

And then, she had burst into tears and had to be removed for the rest of the session to calm down.

_Sigh._

Of course, the scene at her apartment that night had NOT been friendly. Or pretty, as a matter of fact…

"_I can't believe you are still harboring all those feelings."_

'_Uchiha, do you want of FOOT up your ASS? If so, please, by ALL MEANS KEEP TALKING!"_

"_Sakura-chan, calm down-"_

"_NO, NARUTO, I WON'T! MAKE ME!"_

Actually, it was Sai who FIRST made her shut up, but Sasuke and Naruto soon joined in.

_Damn boys and their stupid hormones._

The pink-haired female pushed open the door to the Anger Management building and is greeted by Tenten smiling at her.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hey, Tenten," Sakura sat next to the brown-haired female. "How've you been?"

'Er, OK, I guess. Neji and Lee are getting a little easier to deal with…What about you?"

"Naruto's still as annoying as ever, but I'm getting better at controlling my temper. Sasuke's speaking more, although not as much as the rest of us do, and Sai is…well Sai is being Sai."

"Of course."

"Wow. Everyone else is…late…?"

Tenten nodded. "Yup."

* * *

**Tenten.**

The brown-haired girl looked at her female companion and smiled.

'Y'know, these classes are actually starting to really help…"

It had gone from…

"_HYUUGA, DO YOU WANT MY WEAPONS ENDING UP IN YOUR ASS?? OH, WIAT, THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIT 'CAUSE YOU HAVE A FIFTY-FOOT POLE UP THERE ALREADY!"_

"_YOU ARE MOST YOUTHFULLY RIGHT, YOUTHFUL TENTEN!"_

"_Hnn," Neji glared._

"_FUCK YOU, HYUUGA!"_

"_YOU MOST UNYOUTHFUL MAN!"_

…to…

'_Y'know, Neji, I would prefer it if you would speak in full sentences. Its annoying otherwise."_

"…_Whatever. Fine."_

'…_That was not a youthful complete sentence," Lee frowned._

"_Hnn."_

"_Now, Neji, remember the rule about saying 'Hnn'…" Hennan said._

_Tenten grinned._

_Neji frowned. "I'm SORRY, OK?"_

'_Not good enough," Tenten said._

'_BE MORE YOUTHFUL, NEJI!"_

"…_I am sorry for being a stupid, arrogant, stuck-up bastard who doesn't speak in complete sentences and deserves to be buried in the pits of hell."_

"_Excellent," Tenten grinned._

Tenten smiled fondly at the memory. Her team was doing REALLY well…

"I wish you would give me some tips,' Sakura hooked her hands underneath her legs. "Sasuke is such a pain in the ass."

"Ah, well, every pain in the ass is different."

"What…oh I get it."

Tenten winked.

The door opened and in came Sasuke. "Hnn."

"Speak of the devil," Tenten said, leaning back in her chair.

"Hnn."

"_They don't understand."_

"_What are you talking about, teme! Of course we under-"_

"_Naruto shut the FUCK up!"_

"_language, hag."_

'…_I will kill you."_

'_Hnn."_

'_Shut UP, teme/Uchiha!" Sakura and Naruto had chorused, glaring._

"_Stop calling me Uchiha, Sakura."_

"_Two words. Make. Me."_

"_Hnn."_

"…_Teme…NOT IN PUBLIC!"_

'_Shut up dobe."_

"…_Fine." Blush._

"_Hnn."_

"_STOP FUCKIN' SAYING 'HNN'!"_

"_Stop swearing."_

"Hello Sasuke," Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hnn-mmm,' Sasuke covered, sitting beside Sakura.

The door burst open and Naruto came, wheezing in. "TEME! YOU CHEATER! TELEPORTATION JUTSUS WEREN'T ALLOWED!"

"You should've told me beforehand," Sasuke said off handedly, smirking.

"…Naruto, Sasuke, stop arguing,' Sakura frowned.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Hnn."

_Punch._

"Ha ha, teme."

"hnn."

The door opened, and in walked Sai. "Hey hag, emo bastard, and...what's wrong, dickless?"

'Nothing, Sai," Sakura cut Naruto off. "You two, sit down. Hennan will be here soon."

"What if I don't want to, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, you are SUCH a perv."

"You like it."

"…No, I don't."

"You're blushing."

'YOU-"

The door opens and in come Neji and Lee. Lee looks quite happy with himself, while Neji looks really embarrassed.

Soon the door opens again and Hennan is beckoning them all in.

The session goes as usual, with Sakura going first-

"_I swear, if one of them breaks my window again, I will-"_

-and then Sasuke-

"_Can you STOP being so annoying, dobe? It bugs me so-"_

-followed by Naruto-

"_You're such a jerk, teme! You think you're so cool, with your ice-cold jerk of an-"_

-and then Sai-

"_I don't see why them get so pissed at me. I never do anything wrong-"_

-and then Lee and his YOUTH-

"_THE UNYOUTHFUL WAY MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES UNYOUTHFULLY PUT DOWN-"_

-Neji-

"_Hn-They annoy me so much with all their yelling and screaming. It gets on my nerv-"_

-and finally, Tenten.

"_I SWEAR I will stick this kunai UP THEIR ASSES if they don't learn to-"_

Hennan cleared his throat. "Well, Neji, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke…I am proud of you."

'HUH??"

"You have all done really well…I am sorry to say that this is our last class. However, you still must practice all these coping and talking techniques I have taught you. I KNOW you are ninjas but, please, don't FIGHT when you're arguing. Now, let's all pull our chairs into a circle. It's time for the I Have Learned Circle."

Tenten really hated this. She sighed.

"I have learned that's it's not worth it too argue about ramen with teme…"

"I have learned it's not worth the bruises I get to call my teammates by nicknames."

"I have learned that I'm going to end up dead one day because of Sakura."

"I have learned that I can kick Sasuke's ass."

"I have learned that Lee isn't actually all that bad."

"I HAVE LEARNED MOST YOUTHFULLY ABOUT THE YOUTHFUL YOUTH FLAMES MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES PUT OUT!"

…WTF?

"…I have learned that I shouldn't say 'Hnn'.

"Well, that concludes our last session. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

* * *

**Sakura.**

The pink-haired female smiled at her teammates.

And, er, lovers.

…Yes, they were together. But it was a secret…between the four of them.

_No one else would know._

"…Guys?"

'Hmm?"

"What, ha-Sakura?"

'Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Wanna have a team picnic by the river?' She asked.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!"

"Sounds like fun."

"hmm."

Sakura smiled.

"Great. Meet you guys there in fifteen to twenty minutes, alright?"

"Whatever."

"OK, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Bye, hag."

She rolled her eyes.

They were, most certainly, a family.

**

* * *

**

Tenten.

The weapon mistress sighed. Somehow she'd convinced her teammates to come eat lunch with her. It was oddly silent, because Lee was eating and Neji was being, well…

A Hyuuga.

Like he did so well.

Lee finished eating and the two began to talk. Neji was still being quiet, but something was…well, off.

"Is something wrong?" She asked after a long pause.

"…No," He said. "Nothing's wrong."

She wasn't really convinced.

"Neji…"

"I SAID nothing was wrong, and I mean it, OK?" Neji snapped.

Silence.

The brown-haired female wrapped her arms around her quiet teammate and hugged him.

Lee stared.

Neji stiffened.

"We're you're teammates, Neji. Don't be so harsh to us."

"…I am sorry."

"I know you are."

Somehow, without speaking, a silent, unbreakable promise was made between the three of them.

_Together, forever._

_**The End**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Will be sequel-ish-ness...don't kill me, please??**

**Um, yeah, so, please review.**

**WHICH SHOULD I DO/DO NEXT...**

**(Team Gai Management -takes place inbetween Mission: Anger Management chapters-)**

**(Team Eight Management)**

**(Team Ten Management)**

**(Akatsuki Management)**

**(Sand Sib Management) **

**...i think that's it...**

**TELL ME PLEASE!**


End file.
